wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwa o Czarną Mgławicę
Bitwa o Czarną Mgławicę (ang. Battle of the Black Nebula) - kosmiczna bitwa jaka odbyła się między zjednoczonymi cywilizacjami pod przywództwem Imperium Człowieka, a Flotą-Rojem Jormungandr pod koniec 995.M41. Niezwykle długie i destrukcyjne starcie kosmiczne zakończyło się zwycięstwem floty sojuszniczej. Preludium Pod koniec 41 milenium niewielka Flota-Rój Jormungandr, zwana również Wielkim Wężem, zaatakowała imperialną przestrzeń we Wschodniej Rubieży, wbijając się głęboko aż do imperialnego Sektora Thalassi. Dotychczas te rejony kosmicznej pustki uchodziły za bezpieczne od agresji xenos. W swych atakach Jormungandr stosuje przebiegłą i bardziej subtelną metodę zdobywania biomasy oraz jako pierwsza Flota-Rój posługuje się bombardowaniem orbitalnym. Zbiera ona pokaźne pokłady biomasy i rozbudowuje flotę oraz armię, pożerając tym samym wiele światów. Niecałe dwa lata później Jormungandr, określany mianem Wielkiego Węża jest tak wielki że owija się wokół sektora. Tym samym setki światów zostają kompletnie odcięte od reszty Galaktyki. Pierścienie Jormungandra przez niemal trzy miesiące obracają się wokół Thalassi nie robiąc nic poza obroną przed wrogimi okrętami. Po upływie tego czasu Jormungandr natychmiastowo niczym na rozkaz rozpoczął zaciskać pierścienie. Imperialne światy oraz inne cywilizacje na tym obszarze nie mogą sobie poradzić z wrogiem. Władca Sektora Thalassi, Imperium Człowieka postanawia zaatakować Flotę-Rój Jormungandr i zniszczyć plugastwo raz na zawsze. Wysoki Admirał Vortigern Hanroth zostaje wyznaczony na dowódcę armady. Zbiera on wszelkie możliwe okręty, a nawet pod wodzę bierze jednostki innych cywilizacji, wchodząc w przymusowy sojusz. Siły Po zebraniu sił flota Hanrotha szczyciła się najlepszymi okrętami jakie mogły zapewnić stocznie Bakka i Sodremund. Na czele całej armady stała Krucjata Hanrotha, a w jej skład wchodziły imperialne Wielkie Krążowniki wraz z Barkami Wojennymi Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Widm Śmierci. Oprócz tego swoje jednostki wystawili sojusznicy, cywilizacje z mniejszych światów: Vassalianskie Ptaki Niewoli (ang. Slavebirds), Cimmeriańskie Krążowniki Cienia (ang. Shadowcruisers), Donorathańskie Burzystewy (ang. Thunderprows), dwa okręty kupieckie Demiurgów oraz kilka innych starych i przeróżnych rodzajów pojazdów nie widzianych od czasów zniszczenia Golgothy. Flota choć wielka i potężna nie miała tego co posiadali Tyranidzi - jedności. Wewnątrz armady nie było żadnego wzajemnego zaufania. Zanim pojawił się Wielki Wąż Vassalanie prowadzili otwartą wojnę z Donorathi, a sami Cimmerianie niecałe 5 lat po tej bitwie zostaną zniszczeni przez samego Hanrotha. Bez względu na podziały Tyranidzi stanowili zagrożenie na zupełnie nowym poziomie, wymuszając kooperację dla samego przetrwania. Przebieg Starcia Pod koniec 995.M41 flota atakuje Jormungandra rozpoczynając Bitwę o Czarną Mgławicę i po raz pierwszy testując Jormungandra w otwartym starciu. Napotkany wróg był cały opasły od pożartej biomaterii ze swych licznych podbojów. W trakcie starcia problem stanowił brak koordynacji sił Wysokiego Admirała. Wiedzieni jedną jaźnią Tyranidzi posiadali niezrównane zorganizowanie, podczas gdy ich adwersarze byli podzielonym konglomeratem różnych okrętów nie skłonnym do kooperacji choć wszyscy złożyli swój los w ręce Hanrotha. Na szczęście sam rdzeń armady składał się z okrętów Imperium o wysoko zdyscyplinowanej i wyszkolonej kadrze Hanrotha. Z samego mostka Krucjaty dowódca wiedzie swoich towarzyszy w samo serce Jormungandra. Wielu oficerów Adeptus Astra Telepathica oszalało od bliskiej obecności Tyranidów, pozostałym jednak udało się zlokalizować statki-jednie w sieci połączeń Umysłu Roju, stanowiące swoiste węzły synaps. Mniejsze okręty-jednie były rozrywane przez salwy z Krucjaty i jego pojazdów eskortowych. Większe bio-okręty były wysadzane przez drużyny abordażowe Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Widm Śmierci. Choć Jormungandr łatwo się nie poddawał to powoli był systematycznie wysadzany, a jego resztki rozwiewał wiatr gwiazdowy. Obrońcy Galaktyki zwyciężyli, wspólny wysiłek powalił Wielkiego Węża. Wieści o ich dokonaniach rozeszły się po całej (uznawanej wcześniej za w miarę spokojną) Wschodniej Rubieży - ludzkość znów poczuła co to strach przed obcymi. Rezultat Nawet z całą połączoną armadą, zwycięstwo Wysokiego Admirała Hanrotha Vortigerna nie przyszło łatwo - straty były potworne. Wielki Wąż zniszczył 3/4 całej zunifikowanej armady, a przetrwałe okręty stanowiły niemal wraki. Sama Krucjata dryfowała bezwładnie w pustce i wszystkie jej pokłady trawił ogień, zaś według wszelkich relacji z całej armady to ona przetrwała bitwę w najlepszym stanie. Sama Flota-Rój Jormungandr została rozbita, ale jej tyranidzkie elementy przetrwały ukryte na wielu planetach, uśpione, oczekując powrotu swojej floty. I niestety kilka lat później Wielki Wąż znów się przebudził. Źródła *''Codex Tyranids 5th edition'': s.26-27 *''Codex Tyranids 8th edition'': s.34 (Straty) Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna Kategoria:Flota-Rój Jormungandr